Ivy Castles and Broken Hearts
by superncisfan039
Summary: Taking place just before the ending of season 5, Avathe has a choice. She can save two lives if she just uses her powers. She can't let the man she loves, the best friend of her and her brother die, and there's one other life she feels compelled to save. After all, he can take over and save magic, restoring the world to what it should be. Can she adjust to it all, or will it fall?


**A/N: I wanted to do a Merlin fan fiction at one point, and I finally finished the show. This is when I decided, half in tears by the ending, to sit down and write. That show was and still is one of the best! I hope this fan fiction does it justice. Leave reviews and comments, and I'll be keeping them in mind!**

The scream echoed, snaking through the trees. Chills rushed down Avathe's spine. No, it couldn't be. It was Gwaine's voice. She hurried her horse. Maybe she could get there in time. She had to. She was a Fate Changer, one of the few who could intervene with fate. She was planning on using her power.

Gwaine watched with blurring eyes as Morgana walked away. Even know that the torture was over, the pain heavily lingered. He tried to move, but his body just slouched over. Death seemed to be the only answer. He heard his dear friend, Percival, run over. He was going to have to say goodbye. First he told Percival, "Morgana's head to the lake."

Avathe jumped off the horse. She saw Gwaine tied there, and Percival kneeling in front of him. "Move, now," Avathe ordered, placing a hand on Gwaine's chest. She whispered the ancient words that were older than any others with magic knew words that could just save Gwaine. She let the magic pulse through, entering into his veins. His eyes fluttered open, those sweet brown eyes. Percival had just left to go after Morgana. He'd never make it, but maybe she could. She had to save Gwaine first. He was the priority for now.

"It's you," Gwaine heavily whispered. He was running out of energy, but at least color was returning to his pale white face. "I can't believe it. It-it's you." Avathe lifted a single finger to his lips.

"Stay quiet. You need to rest. I'll be back in a bit. I have to do something. Do not move. You're still weak," Avathe ordered kindly. She brushed back some of his hair with a smile. Four months had been much too long. She had missed him too much, in love but unseen. She stood slowly, looking around. He'd be alone. She knew the plays ahead. She knew it all, and she was saving lives today, whether it was with or against the prophecy.

"You'll come back, I know you. Just go. Save them," Gwaine struggled to say, grabbing Avathe's hand. "I owe you." He rubbed her hand so sweetly it almost took Avathe away. He still could shock her sometimes.

"I'll be back. Rest," she said in return, jumping back on her horse. She looked ahead with her magic. Damn, Merlin was too far away. It was time for some thought connections. "Merlin, call upon the dragon. Only he can get you where you must go. Reach the lake and call upon him," she sent in thought. It was time for do or die.

"Who are you?" Merlin thought in return. Oh, foolish sorcerer! He knew so little for all he did actually know.

"Just call. If the dragon questions, tell him the Fate sent you," Avathe pushed. There was silence for a moment as Avathe rode on as hard as she could.

"Fine then," Merlin replied. Avathe sighed. She had to do this. She knew the fight would happen before Merlin could call upon the dragon, so that much would work out. Besides, if it didn't happen that way, Avathe did have an upper hand.

Merlin struggled through the trees. He was running out of time and he very well knew it. Arthur could barely keep his eyes open. No, he had to keep going. He had to save Arthur. It was his destiny, wasn't it? He stopped for a minute, almost at the lake. He heard a rustle behind him. "You can stop now, Merlin," Morgana coed, her voice echoing almost sweetly. She was so bitter sweet. It almost drove Merlin insane.

"Don't come any closer," Merlin warned, wrapping his fingers around Excalibur's hilt. His heart was racing. He had to keep Arthur safe, even if it meant killing Morgana.

"I've already won, Emrys. It's time to stop this game. Just give up," Morgana said softly. She placed her fingers against a tree, smiling that evil smile. Her words kept echoing in Merlin's head.

"No, Morgana, you're wrong. You've been wrong. You haven't seen what you've done. You haven't seen the pain you've caused," Merlin explained. He had to buy just enough time to get the sword up. He had to time it just right.

"Oh, Emrys, I've done so much for our kind," Morgana laughed. "I've done so much. I know what I've done. It's all for the good of magic."

"I don't see it as for magic. I see it as you wanting more than you're going to get. You're the one who needs to stop this," Merlin countered. He slowly brought the sword up.

"Do you think that will do much for me? I'm a high priestess! No mortal weapon can hurt me," Morgana shot as she looked at the sword. Merlin swallowed his laugh.

"It's not a mortal sword," Merlin snarled, stabbing the sword into her ribs. She began to collapse, gasping desperately for breath. "It's like Mordred's, coated in a dragon's flame." She reached the ground, the life slowly seeping out of her. The blood pooled around her body.

Merlin grabbed Arthur and called the Great Dragon. He didn't know what that voice was, but he had to follow what she had said. If she could talk to him through thoughts, she had to be powerful. She also seemed to be on his side. The vast wings caught Merlin's eye first. He sighed a quick sigh of relief. It would all be okay, at least he hoped. The dragon landed on the ground.

"What is it now, young warlock?" the dragon asked, an almost sigh.

"Fly us to the island at the Lake of Avalon," Merlin demanded.

"Why should I?" the dragon asked. Merlin sighed, looking over to Arthur.

"He's dying. I won't get there, not alone. There was this voice in my head, a girl. She said to tell you the Fate sent me," Merlin explained. The dragon breathed a sigh as he lowered his head.

"Get on me then. If the Fate Changer has told you, I have no choice but to follow. Quickly now, young warlock," the dragon ushered. Merlin dragged Arthur and himself up onto the scaly back. They flew off, racing to the horizon.

Avathe kneeled down next to Morgana's body. She placed her fingers against the cooling skin. Morgana was dead. Percival stood next to Avathe. "It's been a while since we last saw or heard from you. What have you been up to?" Percival asked. Avathe looked up at her brother.

"What do you think? I've been finding my destiny," Avathe half laughed. "I heard the screams, and I just had to do something."

"Is he okay?" Percival swallowed. Avathe stood, and began walking over to her horse.

"He'll be fine. I was able to reverse the affects of his-his torture," Avathe almost chocked out. Percival placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know how you feel. I know what's been going on. I've been able to keep him from finding out. He'll have to know," Percival explained.

"Percy, if he doesn't know after what I just did, he'll never know. Come on, let's go. I told him I wouldn't be long, and he probably has a bunch of questions," Avathe said, climbing on to her horse. Percival climbed on behind her and off they went.


End file.
